Petrovgrad
Petrovgrad is a city of Trigunia, formerly a capital city and also the capital city of the Oblast of Vrosnok. With a population of 12.99 Million within urban areas. Petrovgrad is the economic and formerly administrative centre of Trigunia. Petrovgrad is one of the worlds largest cities and actively competes for the first place rank against the Dorvish Capital city of Haldor. Petrovgrad became the capital city of the Trigunian Empire after the fall of the Republic of Trigunia, whose capital city was Heinrichgrad. Petrovgrad was chosen because of the city's strategic location, which was closer to several military installations. Petrovgrad now ranks 3rd behind Heinrichgrad and 2nd Rodshyadam. History Government and politics Petrovgrad was once the seat of administrative power in the Trigunian Empire. The City is chaired by a Mayor, who is chairs the Duma of the City of Petrovgrad, which is the regional parliament of the city of Petrovgrad. The city is a hotbed of conservative and pro-monarchist political activity. While the city ranks as 3rd in population behind Rodshyadam and Pavlovsk (formerly known as Heinrichgrad), Petrovgrad serves as an important political and economic center for the Trigunian state. Economy Petrovgrad is considered to be one of the economic powerhouses in the Northern Hemisphere, for it accounts for 26% of Trigunia's GDP. Petrovgrad has been known to be the base of several of Trigunia's most influential banks and organizations such as Neftkomp. Petrovgrad is home to several of Trigunia's military equipment companies. Due to the city's size, regional officials were forced to build upwards instead of expand outwards, thus the reason for Petrovgrad's array of skyscrapers. Although it is a major international finance center like cities such as Haldor, Petrovgrad is still showing willingness to compete for economic supremacy at any given time. What makes Petrovgrad's economy special from other cities is that, it has layed the bricks to sanction proofing the city's businesses and services from foreign sanctions. Since Petrovgrad is known for its small business friendly and anti-big corporation mentality, the city is slowly becoming one of the best places to start up a small business. Citizens from across Trigunia come to Petrovgrad to establish small businesses which will sooner grow to become a unified entity. Petrovgrad's Financial Officials often check on all Foreign Based Corporations based in the city and are constantly blacklisting corrupt corporations. Transportation Due to Petrovgrad Massive Population, City officials had to rethink their strategy on Transportation. It was no longer a sense that the people would figure out how to maneuver the traffic congestion and maneuver their way around the city. It was now up to the City Duma to implement a new strategy. By constructing Multi-level streets to curb traffic problems. With Petrovgrad having one of the fastest rapid transportation systems in Trigunia which consists of an array of underground and surface train lines, assisted by the city's state of the art intercity bus systems and centres, the city can compete with some of the world most complex transportation networks. Apart from public transport, Petrovgrad also takes the title of being home to the Largest Airport in Keris. Pshenichnikov International Airport, being the largest airport in Keris, annually sees 102,000,000 passengers pass through the gates of the Airport. It is the major hub for Trigunia's largest airline and one of the largest airlines in the Northern Hemisphere, SeverAvialinii (North Airlines). Pshenichnikov International Airport rubs elbows with over 560 airports internationally. Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories Category:Cities of Trigunia Category:Cities